


Among Whisperings and Champagne

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 星辰，礼服，一场冬日舞会。“但我怎么知道他是否也喜欢我？”To love or not to love, that is the question.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	Among Whisperings and Champagne

二月初的英格兰校园，前不久的积雪还未融化，白茫茫的一片覆盖了路边的草坪，还没过四点就暗下的天空很快就变得漆黑，若是细看还能发现几颗闪烁的星辰。可无论外边的天色有多暗，窗缝中吹来的夜风有多冷，学院宿舍楼里的喧闹却不曾消停，透过暖黄的灯光能够看到女孩们叽叽喳喳地挑着裙子，围在镜子前化妆的身影，另一边的男孩们在忙碌地调整礼服的纽扣和领结，时不时与身旁的好友们打着趣，再向自己心爱的舞伴发送几条短信。

好不容易熬过了数不清的摸底考和论文，这群仍然充满了活力的大学生们即将迎来他们的奖赏，一场盛大的冬日舞会将要开始，而在这诺大校园中的每一个人都收到了邀请。

“Neil，你的舞伴是谁啊？”

被叫到名字的金发男孩抬起头，手中还拿着未系上的领结。“这个嘛，留作惊喜，”他向着好奇的室友说道，轻笑着又转过身去，剪裁合身的西装随着他的动作压出些许几乎看不出的褶皱。

“哦——不知道是哪位幸运女孩收到了我们的人气小王子的邀请呢？”室友起哄道，见Neil没再发声也只好各忙各的，床铺上堆满了乱七八糟的衣服和发胶，房间里简直是一片狼藉，而他们离舞会的开始也只剩下不到一小时了。

而此时的Neil却低下了头，几缕不听话的发丝垂在额前，挡住了他的双眼。也许是出乎所有其他人的意料，他压根没有向任何一位女孩提出作为自己舞伴的邀请，大概若是听说了这事的人都会捂着嘴不可置信地看向自己吧，他想着，可他确实对那些天天跟在身后的女孩们没有兴趣，更别说是邀请其中的一位在全校的舞会上共舞了。

而他真正想要邀请的人，与自己也不过在走廊上见过一两回，更不会在这样唐突的情况下答应他。

回想起几个月前的那场算不上什么浪漫邂逅的初遇，Neil一边整理着衣领和领结，一边任由自己再次沉沦于记忆当中。那是一个九月份凉爽的傍晚，刚从教室里捧着一大叠物理笔记和电脑离开的他在好友的簇拥下向着宿舍的方向走去，假装自己并没有看到那堆躲在储物柜后就要冲上来的女孩们，转头向朋友哀嚎着教授布置的超长论文。“你还怕什么，”那个男孩说道，拍了拍Neil的肩，“你可是整个学校里的物理天才，要我说，你应该担心你那群过于热情的迷妹去堵你的宿舍门才对。”

“毕竟，同时拥有着灿烂金发和诱人的蓝眼，以及你那双长腿的物理学霸可不多见，”另一边的好友补充道，“如果我是个女生我也会为你而倾倒。”

叹了一口气，Neil随意地点点头，继续抱着书下楼，在落日的温暖光辉下路过了挤满了人的球场。“怎么这么多人？”他好奇地停下脚步，顺着旁人的目光望去，然后——在那一群在球场上奔跑的男孩中，那个轻松甩开对方防守，在场上如同草原里捕猎时的猎豹般敏捷而专注的青年引起了他的注意。不远处聚集的人影在队伍进球时欢呼着，挥舞的双手和透过树叶落下的斑驳余晖在眼前化作模糊不清的光影，Neil愣了一会儿，指了指对方，随即向身边的好友问道：“他是谁？”

“嗯？”他们一同朝着那个方向看去，“哦，他是新来的转学生，听说拿到了体育奖学金，直接就成了橄榄球队的队长。”

“诶你不会是担心他把你那群追求者给抢去吧？别担心啦，你们两个完全不同领域的人，喜欢你们的也是两组不同的人群。”

摇了摇头，Neil拉着朋友就往外走，“才不是，”他回答说，随后抿着嘴就跑回了宿舍，将那叠厚厚的书籍和笔记本搁在桌上后直接瘫倒在床上。不，他怎么会担心对方抢走自己所谓的“粉丝”？他的脑海中仍然充满了对方奔跑的身影，面对胜利时与队友们欢庆的笑容，阳光照在他身上时将他装扮成神祗般的样子。隔壁传来吵闹的音乐声，路灯逐渐亮起，结束了一天课程的校园里到处都是学生追逐打闹的欢声笑语，而独自一人坐在床沿的Neil，盯着窗外那块人群还未散去的球场，慢慢地伸手将掌心放在了冰凉的玻璃上。

无论他承认与否，他喜欢上了那个新来的转学生。

站起身在穿衣镜前最后抚平那些细微的褶皱，黑色的法兰绒西装和干净烫平的白衬衫，搭配上软绸领结，Neil看着镜中的自己，想了想还是往头顶抹了点发胶试图将自己向来乱成一团的金发变得服帖。简直就像是某个沉落于爱河中的青春期女孩，他暗自嘲讽着这些举措，可又在同时意识到现在的自己又与她们没什么不同——当然，不过这一切只是他单箭头的暗恋罢了。

倒也不是害怕同性恋是否在校园中被接纳这种多余的问题，他真正担心的是对方会对自己毫无一丝兴趣，连朋友都无法成为。想想看，橄榄球队长和物理系学生，就如同好友所说的那样，“两个完全不同领域的人”怎么可能会走到一起。哪怕能在今晚交上朋友，Neil想道，那自己做的所有准备就已经很值得了。

时钟摇摆着，伴随着夜色的降临，舞会逐渐拉开帷幕。

爱德华时期的装潢在数盏令人眼花缭乱的水晶灯下展现着带有年代感的历史和奢华，暗蓝色调的窗帘和地毯像是一片深邃的海洋，将盛装打扮的师生揽入一场看似永不暂停的晚宴之中。身穿晚礼服的少女们聚成一团，在小心翼翼地品尝着鹅肝法棍的同时，张望着在不断涌入宴厅的人群中寻找着各自舞伴的身影。而抛去平日里邋遢模样的男孩们则在整理好袖口后，被一边的好友们推搡着来到心仪的女孩面前，向她伸出邀请的手。

Neil站在窗边一角，手里拿着一杯半满的香槟，打量着那些正聊着天，牵着手打算去跳舞的学生，在认出几位同班同学时稍稍点头致意。他的物理教授举着红酒向他走来，一阵寒暄后拍了拍金发青年的肩头，“好好享受吧，这样的夜晚可不常见，”上了年纪的白发女士环顾四周，朝他笑了笑，“以及我期待着你的新论文，后天见。”

后来又好几个女孩来和他打招呼，从那些兴奋的表情中不难看出想和她们心中帅气的物理系学长共舞的期待，但Neil只是轻轻摇了摇头，道歉着拒绝了她们的请求。送走了那群女孩后，他朝着入口处又望了望，在没能看到那个熟悉的身影时有些沮丧地垂下了头。他会来吗？他自顾自地问道，端起酒杯小口地抿着香槟，让微量的酒精暂时地麻痹自己混乱的情绪。

身边的人们都在搭讪跳舞，而Neil也最终抵不过几位女孩的盛情邀约，无奈地牵过她们的手，走向舞池中央，在悠扬的旋律间跳上几支舞，高跟鞋在光滑的地板上发出声响。他们旋转着，前进又后退，面前的女孩仰起头看向他，但Neil只是有些心不在焉地将视线落在门口，期待着下一次转身过后自己喜欢的青年能够出现在那里。

所幸好运女神终于实现了他的愿望，一曲过后，穿着黑色西装的青年终于从门口走进宴会厅中，但还没等Neil反应过来，一大群人就已经围了上去，拉拉队的女孩们，同寝室的舍友们，更多的是好奇这位神秘的转学生是如何在那么短时间内就成为了橄榄球队队长的球迷们。

“不好意思。”

Neil转身就往门口处跑去，却在距离青年不远处的大理石柱旁停下了脚步。

在人群簇拥下的他是如此的耀眼，就好像是电视上站在闪光灯和摄像头下的明星球员那样，永远充满了自信和欢快，在众多好友的陪伴下笑着聊起天，仿佛就是他的一枚微笑就能将喜悦感染给周围的所有人。也许他们注定了不会是同一类人，Neil默默地往后退了一步，那些枯燥无味的物理论点怎么能和球场上的青春活力相比？

但就在他看见一个女孩凑上前去亲了下对方的侧脸时，Neil不得不承认自己有些吃醋。这不是追求者的热情与数量的问题，毕竟身为人气学长和体育特长生的两人身边从不会缺乏仰慕的男孩女孩，换句话说，Neil只是嫉妒那个女孩能够如此坦诚地将自己的喜爱之情表达出来，而不是像他，躲在阴影里觉得自己配不上那么闪耀的他。

深紫色的重瓣郁金香在水中缓缓盛开，层层叠叠的暗色花瓣像是深渊般将人引入未知的秘境。再次婉拒了数不清的邀请，Neil将高脚杯中的香槟一饮而尽，把玻璃杯放在餐桌上，随后朝着现在身边只剩下三两朋友的青年走去。

“但我怎么知道他是否也喜欢我？”

Neil愣住了。

“你看他被那么多人围绕着，被喜爱着，不仅是因为他的外表，而是他所拥有的知识和智慧，”几步以外的青年向一旁的队员说道，暗黑的角落让Neil看不清他的表情，只能听到不断的踱步声，“再看看我自己，只是一个除了球技不错其它都不会的体育生，我又怎能和他这样优秀的人而比？”

“他大概觉得我就是个愚蠢的，自傲的橄榄球队长。”

不是这样的。

站在阴影中，Neil无声地喊道。也许对方在说的那个人并不是他，但是自己永远不会认为青年是那样的人。他在自己了解的领域里像一颗星辰那样散发着光芒，灵敏的身影在比赛中一次又一次地带领着队友取得胜利；但除此之外，他在平日的校园里也是那么的善良和温顺，会在推开门时将门框扶住等身后的人接住，会帮着各科教授拿过重的资料和书本，会对每一个人认真地说“谢谢”……在Neil眼中，青年已经是最出众的了。

剩下的好友逐渐散去，留下青年一个人倚靠在窗边，蓝色的帘幕遮挡住外面的夜景，只有偶尔的路灯光线从缝隙里钻出。“Neil……”他小声地说出那个名字，殊不知数米外的金发男孩正将他所说的一切听得一清二楚。

舞会已经渐入尾声，原本欢快的曲调转变为安静的小夜曲，跳着华尔兹的脚步慢了下来，舞池里的男男女女握着彼此的手心，在柔和的灯光下摇摆着。高脚杯中的酒水被喝空又续上，大声的欢呼减弱至耳侧的呢喃细语，燃烧的蜡烛逐渐变矮，蜡油滴在金属托盘上，像是天使的眼泪，顺着边缘留下，然后凝固。

Neil知道留给今晚的时间不多了，这是他唯一的机会，能够不在人群的包围下和心仪的青年独处。走向他吧，说出那句压在心底的事实，他的脑海里有一个声音不停地提醒着他，试图将那一丝的担忧和懦弱驱逐。

“嗨。”

他听见自己的声音，看着青年一脸惊讶地转过身来面对着自己。

温暖的棕色眼眸对上他的灰蓝双眼，像是巧克力般甜腻又带着少许苦涩的目光在狭小的空间中相遇。话语在那一刻化作一地的废纸残渣，脑海中的思绪像是找不到头的毛线，被突然涌上心头的情愫所覆盖。“呃，我想，不，我是说，”他使劲眨了眨眼，好像这样就能掩饰他的紧张般似的，“你想要一起去跳舞吗？”

好在一切并没有像他担心的那样，青年轻笑着点了点头，抓过他的手心，指尖像无数羽毛般挠过肌肤，“好啊，”他回答。

十指相扣，体温顺着指尖从袖口传递至跳动的心脏，过高的温度仿佛要将属于爱的火苗点燃，让烈焰吞噬他们共舞的躯体。Neil看向面前西装革履的青年，那个在欢呼声中奔跑的身影和眼前的他渐渐融为一体。加速的心跳声和他们缓慢的舞步形成强烈的对比，他无法再故作镇定，青年的眼中倒映出自己欲言又止的面容。

再不说点什么就要没机会了。

乐曲停下，他们各退了一步，在这一小片阴影中望向彼此，背后欢舞的人群和水晶灯变成模糊的光圈，在这一刻，他们站立在只属于两人的世界中。

Neil能闻到青年身上雨后草坪的清香，和他说不上来却让人感到安心的味道。没有人说话，只是静静地用目光将对方包裹在虚拟的拥抱中。浓密而细长的睫毛微微颤抖着，顺着鼻尖往下，将视线落在他饱满诱人的唇瓣上，不知道在那深色的肌肤下隐藏着什么样的情绪，Neil想着，会是和自己想的一样，还是别的想法？

他沉默着，任由自己的心跳声在安静的空间里回荡。微醺的红晕攀上他们的脸颊，随着透过窗帘吹进的夜风将一小部分理智找回，让散落的单词重新拼凑在一起，让那段犹豫着，说不出口的语句在脑海中用标粗的字体映出。他该说出来吗？他会接受吗？现在为止只存在于自己幻想和梦境中的场景是否会实现？他很确定自己听到了青年说出自己的名字，而绝对不是因为酒精而造成的幻听。犹豫着，他低下头，深吸了一口气。

“我喜欢你。”

他想要闭上眼睛，假装一切从未发生。会很奇怪吧，他也许此时正一脸疑惑地看着自己，认为眼前只不过是一名喝醉酒的物理系学生，迷迷糊糊地将他认错成别的人。但说出口的话语再怎么样也无法被收回，他现在想后悔也来不及了，只能睁开眼，面对最终的真实答案。

可就在他打算道歉逃离时，一只手拉住了他。“Neil，”青年叫住了他，在那双蓝眼睛的缓缓睁开下坚定地向他靠近了一步，“等一下，别走。”他牵住了金发男孩的手，让他们的指尖再一次缠绵在一起，然后他抬起头，像是在试探彼此般，将他们之间的距离缩短，直到他们的鼻尖还差一厘米就要触碰。

“我也喜欢你。”

下一秒，青年踮起脚尖吻上了还愣在原地的Neil。

像是所有美好的事物都在此刻发生，酒精和柑橘与香槟中的微小气泡在嘴中散发开来，在这个空间里交换着彼此的气息。起初只是小心翼翼的摸索，唇间的触感像是丝绸般柔软，将激动喜悦的电子信号在无数神经元之间跳跃，在脑海中炸成绚丽的烟花。指尖顺着颈部向上挪去，在耳畔勾起一阵愉悦的颤抖和喘息，将这当作是默许的信号，Neil捧起青年的脸庞，加深了这枚吻，感受到对方插入自己发缕间的手指。

舌尖舔舐过口腔中的角落，用鸢尾和佛手柑的香调占领每一处，将属于自己的印记刻在心上人的灵魂深处。他们像是拼图中缺席的最后两块积木，完美而恰到好处地拼在一起，牢牢地紧扣住两人的一切，让散落人间的伴侣找回寻找已久的爱人。

舞会结束了，但他们对彼此的猜测和爱恋在那个夜晚被证实，从此他们的生活里就多出了恋人的无限温柔与陪伴。

第二天，早晨的校园里满是拎着背包和众人讨论着昨日晚宴的学生们，而在走廊上，在各自追求者的蜂拥下，Neil和青年擦身而过。忙于推来推去只为看上一眼这两位人气学长的女孩们却没有察觉到，两人眼中充满了不易发觉的爱意的目光空中相逢，嘴角悄悄地扬起，勾起好看的弧度。

而Neil微微张开嘴，隔着空气向青年说出无声的话语，紧接着收获对方灿烂的笑容。

——“I love you.”

——“I love you too.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！


End file.
